1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bridle bits for riding horses and more particularly to the mouthpiece of a bridle bit.
Riding horses generally do not readily accept the mouthpiece of the bridle bit particularly in cold weather when the metallic bit is cold. The temperature of the bit can be warmed to some extent by immersing the bit in water before placing the bit in the horse's mouth. However, some horses object to accepting the mouthpiece at any time. Most horses enjoy the taste of sugar, such as sugar cubes, after once having tasted it.
This invention provides a means for holding a cube of sugar within the confines of the bit curb to induce horses to readily accept the bit.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art is believed to be my U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,404 disclosing a bridle bit having an inverted U-shaped curb portion provided with a roller at the depending limit of the curb. A downwardly open hood encompasses the curb to form a chamber loosely supporting a sugar cube in combination with the roller. The wall of the hood is provided with a plug closed opening for loosely inserting the sugar cube. The device disclosed by this patent operates satisfactorily, however, there is a possibility that the plug may come out of the hood opening, as a result of frictional engagement with an animal's tongue and be ingested.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by omitting the plug closing the sugar cube admitting opening by forming a square opening in the hood wall disposed in diamond-shape position and dimensioned for closely receiving a sugar cube.